The First Encounters
by alexmitchierussotorres
Summary: A beautiful girl named Mitchie Torres transferred to a new high school, Alex Russo finds Mitchie struggling to find her classes. The two girls clicked with each other right from the start. See how the girls slowly display affection for each other through out the school day. (I'll post a new chapter once a week)


ALEX RUSSO + MITCHIE TORRES

RATED: Teen

The First Enounters

It was the middle of the school year, nothing interesting was going on in Alex Russo's life. Well, nothing other than magic, working at the sub shop and living the single life. It's been six months since Alex had broken up with her ex boyfriend Dean. She wasn't even close to being heart-broken but she knew she missed his presence, But on the other hand Dean was devastated that Alex broke up with him. He was truly, madly in love with Alex. But Alex felt nothing towards him for some reason. She's never had any intimate feelings toward any guy before. Alex thinks she hasn't found the "one" yet, but her love life has gone down the drain these past few months.

Alex, like every morning is at her locker pretending like she's grabbing her books for her next class, but she's really learning new spells in the spell book she took from her dad's private lair years ago but her dad has never even noticed that it's been missing.

" HEY ALEX, LOOK AT MY NEW OUT FIT!" Harper yells across the hall walking towards Alex

Alex throws a thumbs up in Harpers face while most of Alex's attention was secluded into the spell book" That's great Harper, I'm learning this new spell so I can pull a prank on Justin when he gets home from nerd camp"

"Don't you think you've messed with your brother enough?" Harper says

"Never." Alex giggles still looking in the spell books

Harper notices the new student she's been hearing about all day

"Hm, ohh that's the new girl! She's pretty!" Harper says

Alex looks up from the spell book and sees a beautiful brunette about fifteen lockers down, Alex immediately looks down and says

"I mean, I guess..."

"You say that about everyone! I think her name is Mitch… Mitchie! her names Mitchie Torres. All of these jocks were talking about how hot she is during class this morning" Harper said

Alex looks up again to see Mitchie, while pretending to listen to Harper prattle about her cats

(Alex's Conscious - Wow, she's beautiful. She's kind of mysterious. you know... not like one of those girls you see and you're able to figure them out in one-second. She's different, she dresses like a rocker, not too harsh to seem too boyish but just enough to catch anyones attention. I love how she's wearing a Nirvana band tee, and how her flannel and boots compliment her style. Oh gosh, lesbehonest. She is pretty hot aha.)

"EHEEM ALEX" Harper tries to gather Alex's attention

Alex focuses back to Harper, while pushing her bangs back "huh... what?" Alex says

"You always do that Alex, whatever. It wasn't important anyways." Harpor sighs

"Oh.. sorry dude" Alex says with no emotion

"I'm gonna scurry off to fourth period now girly! Don't be late!" Harpor says walking away and waving back at Alex

"Okay. HAH! me early to class? you're funny Harpor!" Alex says

Alex shuts her locker, puts her bag on one shoulder and starts walking to class. Although the bell already rang for class to begin, Alex was in no hurry to get to Spanish class. While Alex was walking to class, Alex looks over and notices the new girl down the hall looking at her schedule.

Mitchie looks at her schedule again and flings her arms to her sides in frustration

"ugh, I'm late" Mitchie says to herself

"you need help?" Alex says slowly walking toward Mitchie with a small smile

Mitchie looks over and see's Alex walking to her

(Mitchie's conscious - Whoa, she's cute, really really cute. I look like and idiot, I can't find my stupid Spanish class." )

"yeeeeah, that'd be helpful" Mitchie says with a small giggle

Alex smirks at her looking into Mitchie's big brown eyes, "here I'll help you" Alex says putting her right hand out to give a look at Mitchie's schedule

Mitchie smiled back her and handed over her schedule, while Mitchie was handing Alex her schedule their fingers accidentally touched. But Alex didn't seem to mind and proceeded to helping Mitchie find her classes.

"Oh look, we have the same spanish class. Wait we have two classes together." Alex said looking up from the paper

"cool!" Mitchie said with a sideways smile

(Mitchie's conscious - oh my god. She is so perfect. I mean, look at her. oh gosh, I can't believe I have classes with her. She seems nice. And she's to first person I've talked to all day since I'm the "New girl")

(Alex's conscious - Oh god, why am I nervous talking to her, I'm just showing her to class. She has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. It's so adorable how frustrated she was, I'm actually glad I have classes with her."

"You can just follow me, since we have this period together and stuff" Alex says

"Alrighty then, and uh thanks! By the way, I'm Mitchie" Walking slowly next to Alex

"No probs, I'm Alex" Alex says looking over to her right grinning at Mitchie

"So, do you like it here?" Alex said

"um, I don't know yet. It's basically the same like my old high school, the stuck up girls, the jocks, and yeah" Mitchie said faintly

"I know what you mean" Alex said

"But then there's you, you seem different. It's kinda cool, and you're really pretty hahaha" Mitchie said nervously

(Mitchies conscious - oh god. Word vomit. Why does she make me so nervous. I probably sound like a freak. Why did I say that.)

"Thanks! Aha, You seem different too, and you're really pretty yourself. And I'm glad you go to this school."Alex says smiling and slightly blushing.

(Alex's conscious - SHE THINKS IM PRETTY. um why does it matter so much to me..)

(Mitchies conscious - I can't believe she thinks I'm pretty, she is just so captivating for some odd reason. Gosh I sound like a creep")

Alex walks to a closed class room door and says

"here we are, jail for the next hour. "

"Ah, hopefully I sit next to you, since you're the only person I know" Mitchie says quietly

"Yeah I know, I can't stand my partner. He likes to ask a million questions and he answers EVERYTHING" Alex says quietly while entering the class room

" YOU'RE LATE RUSSO, but then again you're always late." The teacher said sternly

"Calm down Mr. Martinez, I was just helping our new student to our class" Alex said in response while she was walking over to sit in her seat

Mitchie slowly walks in behind Alex

"Sorry..." Mitchie said while pulling down her sleeve although it was already pulled down far enough to cover the top half of her hand

"For today only.. you're off the hook Russo. And who do we have here! Michelle Torres am I wrong?"

"It's Mitchie" she said awkwardly

"Well well well mitchie, pick a seat any seat you'd like" Mr. Martinez said while pointing around at each desk

"She's sitting next to me." Alex said slightly pushing her partner James with one arm to move out of his seat

James moved happily and sat next to his dorky friend, Mitchie walks over to her seat and sits down putting her spanish book on the table and starts to listen to Mr. Martinez teach his new lesson. Mitchie sits to the right of Alex, where Alex could look over at Mitchie without her even noticing.

Alex noticed all the bracelets Mitchie had on her wrists, It didn't seem to phase Alex but she noticed Mitchie would constantly try cover to her wrists up although her bracelets were in the way.

"Nice bracelets, where'd you get em'?" Alex whispered

"Oh, um I actually made them. And thanks." Mitchie said quietly tucking her hair behind her left ear

Throughout the class period Alex would glance over to take a look at Mitchie. While Alex was admiring Mitchie, Mitchie glanced over to her left catching Alex's eyes in hers. They gazed at each other for a few good seconds, then Alex broke the flirty stare down with a small smirk and giggle.

"SHHH! James said annoyingly

"Oh you hush James, it's not like you don't know everything already dork" Alex said

*RING*

The school bell went off and Alex walked Mitchie to her next class,

"Thanks for helping me today, it would've been embarrassing walking into all of my classes half an hour late" Mitchie giggled

"Hey, it's cool. Gave me a reason to be late to Spanish today, so thank YOU. Aha, well I better get to class. Unlike every other class I actually like art class, So I'll catch you in sixth Torres" Alex said

"Oh alright, I'll see you later. Have fun in art, you need to show me some of your master pieces sometime." Mitchie said

"Haha, your wish is my command Princess" Alex said waving goodbye giggling

As Mitchie sat in her assigned seat in her math class she stared off into space and started thinking about Alex

(Mitchies conscious - Alex is so cute, and every time she smiles its memorizing. Lets just say I have a slight girl crush on her, no pain in a small crush right? I'm sure nothings ever gonna happen between us. Ah, hopefully I don't embarrass myself in sixth period, I wonder what were going to talk about. Am I gonna initiate the conversation? Why is she so perfect? okay Mitchie. you need to stop getting ahead of yourself, you just met the girl."

Half way into fifth period Alex finished her painting, she painted a the shadow of a couple in the middle of the city. She never paints "lovey dovey" pieces. Something must have gotten into her.

(Alex's conscious - why did I just paint this. Whatever. Today is a good day so far, i mean if it wasn't for Mitchie. Mitchies sweet, I want to get to know her more. I can't seem to figure her out, but I like her. A lot. Maybe a little too much, haha what am I saying. I just met her."

Fifth period ended and the girls started heading sixth period which was their Drama class. Mitchie entered the room looking for Alex, but Alex was no where in sight, so Mitchie took a seat by herself and picked at her nails anxiously waiting for Alex. While Alex was walking towards class, she could see Mitchie from a far and saw Mitchie walk into class.

"She is so cute" Alex whispers to herself as he gradually walks closer to the classroom.

Once Alex entered the room, She saw Mitchie siting by herself picking at her nails. Alex walks over, takes a seat next to Mitchie and says

"Hey beautiful, what's up?"

Mitchie looks up and grins

"Oh hey! Well I'm definitely not as beautiful as you."

Mitchie says fiddling with the ends of her hair

"Haha, you're kidding right? You're literally perfect." Alex says

"not even!" Mitchie said

"We'll you're pretty damn close." Alex said sweetly

"We'll aren't you the charmer!" Mitchie said blushing and playfully pushing Alex's shoulder

"We'll I try, for you" Alex giggled

Class started and the girls had to choose new partners for the new scene they had to learn, obviously Alex and Mitchie chose each other. The scene was inspired by "The Notebook" so Alex was the girl and Mitchie was the boy. The drama teacher who was known by Mrs.C likes to make the students take every scene seriously. She wants them to practice all the time, hang out outside of school, and have them act like they're the actual characters in real life. But this one was different, it was the semester final. So it had to be done perfectly, this means Alex and Mitchie would be spending A LOT of time together.

"Alrighty class, since we barely have any boys in this class, some of you girls are going to have to pair up. Come over here and collect your scripts." Mrs.C said

Once everyone collected their scripts a student named Anna said

"Does this mean I have to kiss another girl?"

"Honey, I told you once. It just acting, you'll be fine." Mrs.C said

Alex looks over to Mitchie

"Are you cool with that? you know it's just acting. If not, I'm totally cool without doing the kissing scene." Alex said

(Alex's conscious - why did I say that , I mean I wouldn't mind kissing her at all. Hopefully she's cool with it.)

"I'm okay with it! As long as you're cool with it cause I don't wanna freak you out or anything, because didn't Mrs.C say if we don't do the kiss it'll drop out grade to a B?" Mitchie said

(Mitchies conscious - oh my god. I'm going to kiss her? I've never kissed a girl before, but I'm sure she has. Look how beautiful she is, many girls would wanna kiss her. I hope I'm not a bad kisser.)

"Yeah it's chill. So since we need to get this perfected, and my parents can't see another F on my report card. Do you wanna come over to my place tomorrow after school? Unless you have plans this Friday night."

"Hah, yeah sure that sounds perfect!"

Mitchie says

*RING* the sixth period bell rang releasing all the student from school

Alex and Mitchie walked to their lockers, Mitchie looked over at Alex although she was a few lockers down. Alex looks up and over to Mitchie and closes her locker then headed over to say good-bye to Mitchie.

"Hey, it was really nice meeting you today Mitchie. I actually like you, because I pretty much hate everyone in this jail" Alex said giggling

"I'm glad I met you too, hah! You better like me Russo." Mitchie said playfully

"Don't worry I do, well I better head out. I have to work a shift at my dads sub shop, I'll see you tomorrow Torres." Alex said

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Mitchie said with soft sad undertone while parting ways with Alex

Once Mitchie got home she noticed her mom wasn't home, so Mitchie decided to since her lungs out like she always does. Mitchie logged onto Facebook and received a few friend request from these boys from her new school, even a few messages from these jocks trying to get her number but she ignored them all.

But one friend request caught her attention, it was from Alex. Once she accepted Alex's request, she of course creeped on Alex's page.

"Whoa, no boyfriend? How is this possible? Alex likes art, food, and pranking her brothers?" Mitchie giggled.

Mitchie clicked through a few pictures if Alex, and saw a picture if Alex and her family. They were all laughing in the photo, it was sweet. Mitchies smile turned into a slight frown because she doesn't get to see her dad so often.

Mitchie closed her laptop, laid on her bed and dosed off into a short nap

On the other hand, Alex was working the sub shop. Well not really working, she was on her phone checking if Mitchie accepted her friend request yet.

"Yes, she added me." Alex said to herself.

Alex scrolled through Mitchies profile and saw how much music meant to Mitchie.

"I wonder if she sings or something, everything on her page has to do with music." Alex thought

Alex also looked through a couple of Alex's pictures noticing a picture of Mitchie holding hand with her ex boyfriend, Alex was a bit jealous for some reason.

"She has a boyfriend?" Alex mumbled As she checked Mitchies relationship status which showed "Single" and Alex released her breath in relief

As the hours went by it was about 1130pm and both of the girls were headed to bed in excitement to see each other the following day. But earlier that night both of the girls were running around trying to find an outfit to impress one another. But either of them could wear anything and they'd still be breath taken from each others beauty.

In the middle of the night Alex woke up and freaked out,

"CRAP, I NEED TO CLEAN MY ROOM BEFORE MITCH COMES OVER" Alex pulls out her wand and cleans her entire room in two whole seconds.

Alex lays back down and says

"Ugh, that was so much work." As she slowly fell back to sleep.


End file.
